Revealing secrets Charlie Pov
by sd2905
Summary: Set during Breaking Dawn. Charlie comes to know that there are many secrets hidden in this world when he watches Jacob turning into a wolf, the changes in his daughter, and his real granddaughter who could not be possible, who is been shown to him as his adopted grand child. Be in his head and see how he handle things.
1. Jacob

**When Bella turned into a vampire after giving birth to Renesmee, Charlie comes to know that the world is not as simple and as organized as he thinks it is. Come and see what he thought as he comes to know that all the people he knew kept secrets from him.**

 **This will be a three chapter story. One: when Jacob comes to tell him. Second: when he meets Bella. Third: when he confronts Billy and Sue. Fourth: as he visits Bella again the next day.**

I was sitting on the chair at the dining table, with the phone in my hand, waiting just like I did since the past two weeks.

It was September thirteenth today, the day when my daughter was born. The day when my daughter turn nineteen. She should have been celebrating her birthday with us, her family, not in the hospital somewhere in Atlanta where she is recovering from some rare disease.

I always knew that boy was never good for her. I even tried to stop her, but no! She was determined to marry him, and she did marry that boy just a one month ago. And what that boy did?! Took her to a place where she caught a very rare disease for which she is in hospital since the past two weeks.

And the worst part is I haven't seen her since her wedding. Carlisle have been telling me to not visit her. That even I may catch that rare disease.

But what he didn't know was that I'd rather take that disease myself than let my baby suffer from that. That I wanted to see my daughter, even if a glimpse, to see it myself that she was fine and recovering. That she would be fine in no time.

Whenever Esme answered the phone, I knew she was trying to hide it from me, but I could hear it in her voice. The little uncertainty. The little part which told me that my Bella was not that fine as they were trying to tell me. She was in a far more dangerous condition – but still I wasn't allowed to see her. Not even after being her father.

I just hoped she doesn't dies. I wanted time with her. I never got the time with her I desired to spend her with. With my duty, and her liking to spend her every minute with her now-husband. It was too much.

The phone rang.

 _Please tell me Bella is fine. Please tell me Bella is fine._

Hoping with all the almighty that I get a good news here, I picked up the phone. "Swan residence."

"Hey Charlie!"

This was the voice I was not expecting, but also the voice I wanted to hear, so that I could know that everything was going to be right, eventually. "Sue!" I cried. Sue has been the only pillar I wanted which let me cling to sanity. If it weren't for her, I would have locked myself in my house, with the only hope that Bella would come and talk to me, saying she is all right.

"I was wondering if you want me to cook something for you."

Since the past month, I and she had developed another level if understanding. Now that both of us were alone.

"I'll tell you Sue. First I want to call the Cullens'."

"Okay." Why did I hear the disappointment in her voice? "Bye."

"Bye." I murmured and clicked the phone off.

This has became my everyday routine. To call at the Cullens' every morning and evening to check on Bella. But every time I got a disappointing answer.

Before I could dial the number, there was a loud knock in the door. _Who is this?_ I thought. _I just want to check on my daughter for God's sake. Can't you come anytime later._

But I didn't shout that. Instead I walked to the door and opened it like the old man I was – I was not left with any power to act fast. With all the tension relating to my daughter, and due to the lack of sleep since the last two weeks, and the nightmares, one would surely feel that way.

But for the first time I registered shock on my face when I opened the door. Who would have thought that _Jacob Black_ would be honouring me with his visit on a morning? And that too wearing nothing but a small cut out faded and dirty jeans. _I was not expecting this!_

"Hey Jacob!" I greeted half heartedly. The only thing I wanted to do was check on Bella, not the boy who again ran away a week ago.

He seemed nervous. "Hii Charlie." Maybe he thought Bella was here and he wanted to see her, even if through that phone.

"Come in kid!" I insisted as it was cold inside, and I was worried for him. He could get cold. "I was just going to call Carlisle. To check on Bella." There was no way Jacob didn't know about Bella.

"Um, can we walk outside instead. I want to talk with you." He requested.

 _What he is up to? First he runs away, then comes back and is always sulking. Then he again ran away a week ago, and now he wants to talk to me when I want to check if my daughter was fine._

"Um..." I hesitated. "I really need to check on her, Jake. At least I'll talk to Carlisle first and then –"

He sighed. "It's about Bella."

"I know Jake." I whispered. "I know that Bella is in a critical condition somewhere in Atlanta and –"

He interrupted me in a rush. "She is back in the town." This had my attention.

What did he hear that he wanted to tell me? And how come Jacob know that Bella is back in town and not me. I was supposed to be informed first. And I come to know through a third person about my daughter. And first of all, if Bella was back in town, then why haven't I heard anything from her yet?

 _What happened to her?_

Why was I having a feeling that this is not going to be good. "Okay?" I said but it came out like a question.

He said nothing but started walking in the forest behind the house.

"Jake?" He didn't listen, but kept waking. "What do you want to show me? I want to see Bella. Can't your important stuff wait for a little time."

"Please Charlie. As I said, it is about Bella. There is something you need to know, which I cannot explain to you at your home. Please?"

"This better be really important Jake! I want to see Bella as fast as possible and if what you are trying to show me is not significant, you are in a big problem." I threatened, but he just scoffed.

I followed him like a dumb, silently praying that he has a good news.

For the first time since Jacob came today, I really looked at him. His height had increased, and he looked a little dirty as if he had run the whole way here. Then something strike me. There was no vehicle on the driveway. _How did he came here?_

After a small trail, he stopped in a small clearing, which was big enough for camping, and stood against the tree. He didn't say a thing, just looked at me warily.

 _What is he thinking? What has this to do with Bella? And how come he know about this?_

"Well?" I asked, suddenly more anxious than I'd ever been. _Please say she is better. Please say she has recovered._

"Charlie." He sighed, somewhat uncertain of his doings, and looked down.

He wasn't going to say anything, just running his hands through his hair. I only have to start the talk. "What is it that you know about Bella, Jacob? Is she fine? How is she? And how come you know? Where were you from the last while week? And –"

"Bella is fine, Charlie." He breathed when I was ranting. At this I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. "She is not sick anymore, well she was, but now things are good."

"And what do you mean by good?" He said nothing. "Look Jacob, I know you worry about Bella, but if she is in town, and if she is good, as you say, then I'm going to meet her. Now! So if it isn't any important can I go please?"

I didn't wait for his answer. I turned around and started walking very fast for my house. _I have to see Bella!_

Suddenly Jacob was holding me from my elbow, and boy, his hand was hot like a stove. Is Jacob too suffering from that rare disease?

"You can go Charlie, but before you go," he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "before you go, I want to show you something. Something very important."

What now? "Okay." I allowed. He was not going to let me go without showing me the thing he wanted me to see. "But please fast. I have to see my daughter." I all but nearly shouted at him.

He nodded and asked me to stand near the tree. I was in a hurry to get this over, so I obliged his request to over all this nonsense fast. Then he said something which I found completely insane. "Remember Charlie. Don't get afraid. Just take deep breaths and try to calm yourself."

"Whatever!" I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. He was surely in a joking mood.

He nodded and stepped about ten feet away. "Remember. Deep breaths." What is he upto? And then he did something which I was not expecting from a mature boy like Jacob. He moved his hands to his pants and started unzipping it. _What is he getting at? Is he out of his mind?_

"Jake? Jacob?" I asked almost three times but got no response. He removed his pants and was standing in front of me, naked. Then he did something strange. He closed his eyes, as if to concentrate on something very hard. I was still trying to make out what he was upto, when suddenly his whole body shook like an earthquake was shaking him, and in a blink in front of me was standing not Jacob, but a big russet colour _wolf?!_ A big almost horse sized bear or wolf.

I was not able to think anything clearly. Where was Jacob? And how come this creature come in front of my eyes from no where? And why was that animal looking at me hesitantly? – as if he knew who I was, as if he didn't want to harm me.

That creature took a small step towards me, and I stumbled six steps back until I fell down and my back was touching a big tree. I could hear my heart drumming loudly in my chest and my breath coming in short gasps.

That wolf took two more steps towards me and I could do nothing but cover my eyes with my hands, silently praying "Oh Jesus! Please don't harm me. Please don't!" as if that animal could understand me.

I waited for a whole minute until I heard some sounds like someone was waiting for me to open my eyes. I slowly pried my hands away from my eyes and found that that wolf was sitting a few feet away from me, waiting patiently, his tongue sticking out of his mouth like he wanted me to understand who he was, that he didn't want to harm me.

I called for the only person who brought me here. "Jacob?" My voice sounded like I was choking, which in actuality I was.

And to my already numb trance, haze draped with utter trauma and shock, one more stupor added when that bear nodded his head.

"Jacob?" I asked again looking at the horse sized bear. My voice came in an almost muted whisper, but that animal heard it again as he nodded again and winked with a shaky laugh which came as a howl. "Jake, is that you?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes trying to grasp that I was seeing all this and not dreaming. And this time that wolf or bear or whatever it was laughed and put his head on the ground near my feet. I had to ask again. "Is that really you?" I tried. I felt like I was a dumb who was asking a anaconda if he was really a snake.

Instead of nodding or laughing, that animal stood up and in an instant, in almost half second, that wolf was gone and again Jacob was standing in front if me. And this time I saw how the wolf dissolved, submerging in a very small frame compared to his and came Jacob from nowhere.

This means that Jacob can turn into animals?!

And I wanted Bella to marry him?!

For the first time I felt relief that Bella was in good hands and not with a boy who could morph into huge dangerous animals.

While I tried to think over all of this, Jacob wore his clothes, giving me time to dissolve all of this is my system. He stayed silent even after he wore his pants and leaned against the tree, his head almost touching the lowest branch, while I pulled my knees to my chest so that I could grasp what I saw.

But the important question which was bugging me was _How come this relate to Bella, and why did he wanted to show me that? And did Billy knew all this?_

"Charlie?" He asked in a small whisper, his voice laced with uneasiness, while he leaned against the tree. "Are you all right?"

 _No! I am not alright! I am getting mad here!_

All I could do was grunt.

"Take deep breaths. Everything is all right!" He told me like I was a small kid and not a old man who saw the boy, who was always in front of him since a child, turning into an enormous monster.

Taking his advice I took a few breaths and tried to calm myself. Nothing could help me with my numb facade. _I wanted answers and that too now!_

He tried to walk to me but I held my hand up. I wanted some more time. He complied to my request.

"What was all that?" I asked as soon as my heart found its somewhat calm rhythm and my breathing slowed a little.

"Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in." He consoled. _The hell I knew that now. Nothing is impossible._ "The good news is, nothing has changed—except that now you know. Life will go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."

How can he say that?!

"Charlie?" He asked again when I didn't say anything.

I took a few more breaths to calm myself and control my voice. My only thought was about Bella. How come she is related to all this? "What happened to Bella?" I barked. "Is she really serious, or was that rare disease thing nothing but a charade?"

"No, no Charlie!" He rushed his words out. "Bella was sick. She was very, very sick with that rare disease. No lying there."

I finally breathed with relief that my baby was not on this nonsense of shifting into an animal.

Jacob continued. "She has been sick, very sick. If it wasn't for Edward, she would have died, but she is fine." His voice shook and he tried to control his voice. I looked at him, examining his face whenever he was telling me the truth or not. What did he mean Bella could have died? What does it mean? Was Bella better or not? Why was he revolving around things rather than answering it directly? "Really!" He assured me with his big smile. At least he was not lying.

I relaxed a little listening my baby was fine. At least in all this chaos I finally hear that my baby is fine and well.

"But –" he said.

 _Why was he unsure again? Was Bella not fine? What happened to her? Did he injected her too with his 'turning to animal' thing?_

I looked at him – glared incredulously. "But?" I choked.

"She was almost on the death bed, and to save her Edward had to change her so that you could get better." He said in a whisper. His face showing that it was now good though.

I tried to get the hidden meaning in his words. _Change her?_ Into what? What happened?

"And what do you exactly mean by _change her_." I barked at him.

"I don't know how should I tell you this Charlie, but the best I can sum up is, she now looks more like Esme rather than Renee."

I tried to get the image in my mind by comparing Renee and Esme. What did he meant by that? I was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of this information, when everything clicked into its place. Esme looked pale with her extraordinary alabaster skin, just like the rest of Cullens'. Blood never rushed to her cheeks, and her body was unreasonably cold. Just like the rest of the Cullens'. And her voice. There was a difference too. Their voice was smooth like velvet. But Renee didn't have all of this, and neither did Bella. But if Jacob is saying this then it means that...

But what if I was overthinking it? What if she didn't change in that matter, but shifted into a big animal like Jacob did.

I didn't know which of my theory sounded more good, but I hope that none of my theories were true. That I was just speculating things into some other level.

I tried to test the waters. What could be the worse? Either he will confirm that I was right in one of the two matters, or there was an another explanation. With fingers crossed mentally, I closed my eyes and asked the question which sounded less extreme. "Does she turns into an animal too?" I asked, but my voice betrayed me. It came too quiet.

Too my utter embarrassment and dread and delight – I didn't know what emotion to show on my face or feel – he laughed loudly with a snort. "She wished she was that cool!"

I laughed shakily. But my mind was shaking with anguish and anger and despair and many other emotions which were swimming in my head, making me dizzy to no end. I pressed my forehead to my knee to stop the feeling of betrayal that was going to absorb me.

But what if Bella was betrayed too? What if she didn't know what she was going into?

I was silent for more than five minutes, trying to dissolve all this in my mind and trying to see if both Edward and Bella gave me any hints. And when did Jacob turned in the wild animal for the first time? Did Bella knew about Jacob and Edward and Alice? And if Alice, the person who I considered as my second daughter, was also involved in all this? Was Bella forced into all this that she decided to marry at this age? Were Carlisle and Esme also involved in all this?

Then I recalled that strange activity back in June. When I heard some strange sounds of howls and found out outside Billy's home, when Jacob had been harmed by his bicycle.

Now I realize why there were no such traces of accident.

Edward and Jacob always hating each other. Edward always restraining Bella to go to Jacob. Jacob always saying that Edward was no good for her. Bella defending Edward and Jacob at every step. Edward's sudden departure in September. Jacob suddenly keeping distance from Bella in the last week of February. The problem of wolves.

Everything clicked in its place.

I was trying to progress all this when Jacob sat in front of me, mirroring my position. I looked to see the face of the boy whom I knew since he was a child, but now I realized that I barely knew him.

"We are not you think Charlie." He soothed. "We are werewo –"

 _No!_ "I'd rather not know the specifics, Jake." I scowled. He smiled at me apologetically. I took a deep breath. "Did Bella... Did she knew what she was getting into when she married Edward?" I asked holding my breath.

He laughed. "Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks." He mumbled and laughed again.

I exhaled loudly and felt cheated. _All about this._ That means she knew about Jacob too? About the Cullens' too?

"But? How can she do this to me? She should have at least told me something about this! And she all knew when she was new to this place!" I shuddered. "What have you all did to my daughter? She was an innocent kid, and now I get to know that she had kept all these a secret from me, since the moment she came in Forks. I always knew she was keeping something from me, but to keep these many secrets! And why did she married at such a small age? Did he threaten her? And why didn't you stop her?" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow. "Just shut up, Jacob. You all should have left my daughter right then. She should have gone to a better place to live where she could be normal! Where her best friend wouldn't turn into a giant animal and where she didn't have an abnormal boyfriend." I shouted at him. And he even had the heart of smiling smugly. "I would have shoot you if I had my gun." I muttered.

But this was all past. I could not do anything now other than to feel betrayed and cheated by everyone around me.

I sighed.

I only had two options left. One – to be angry with all of them and not talk to them, Bella included. I couldn't do that. She is my daughter, after all. So I was left with the second option only. To forgive her and accept that she is changed now into some abnormal person. But I could not handle all the reality. I needed to cling to my sanity by accepting only that part which I could handle. After all, I just needed my daughter to be happy. And if she was, then I was happy.

I released the breath I was holding in a gust. I was left with nothing. If I felt I was an old man before Jake showed up, the way I felt now was nothing in front of this.

Jacob was waiting patiently for me to get everything under my head. I looked at him. "Look Jacob." I started. "I only want two things."

"Which are?" Jacob asked. He was looking terrified and relieved. Odd! But again, he himself was odd.

"One." I pointed by my thumb. "I want to see Bella. Now!" I demanded.

He nodded by releasing the warm breath he was holding. "Okay." He agreed easily. "You give me a head start so that I could explain them."

"Okay." I agreed. At least I could do that.

"And the other?"

"Look, I don't want to be told everything. Just the basics and essential things which you think I should know, and if not, then keep it to yourself. I don't mind if you tell me as little as possible. Only that much which I get in easily. Just _need to know._ Nothing major."

"It can be easily taken care of." He mumbled, really happy of my demand. I was terrified that he may deny, but at least I can know _something_ rather than _n_ _othing_ or _everything_.

"Anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I can live with that." I mumbled, mostly to myself. "Pretending things are normal. Like everything is fine as before." His ears are sharp, I realized, as I didn't want him to hear that.

"Trust me." He laughed. "Other than the fact that you know something, everything is normal. Nothing changed."

I grimaced.

"There is one more thing You of should know before you head for Cullen mansion."

 _Uh-oh! What else is left?_ "And that is?"

"Nothing as horrible as you are thinking!" He laughed again. Boy, how can he have the heart to laugh when I am getting such shocking and traumatizing things to know. "Bella and Edward had adopted a little mouth to feed in. A small girl to take care of"

I looked at him. He is surely joking. They both have just married, barely started their lives, and already have a little baby to take care of?!

He understood what I was thinking. So he went on. "Yeah! Just like an orphaned ward. Like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson." He joked.

I wasn't in any mood of joking though.

"You mean, they are adopting her? Like a daughter?" He nodded. "Like I'm a grandfather?" I mumbled to myself.

He nodded again and stretched that big smile of his. I couldn't help but smile myself though.

 _I am a grandfather?!_ I kept humming to myself. It was unpredicted and surely a foreign concept. My baby is now a mother. Even if to an orphan. And I am a _grandfather._

"Congrats gramps." Jacob patted my leg lightly. I flinched by his touch. Not because he was hot and big and all that. But because he had just turned into a big animal.

I couldn't help but show the warmth on my face as I thought about myself as a grandfather to my daughter's child, though it was adopted and all, but she was my daughter's now.

At least in all of this mind shattering things which I have to think about I have one pleasant thing to think about too.

"Tell me more about her!" I demanded.

Jacob's expression changed. His face became more warm. "Her name is Renesmee but we call her Nessie. She is amazing. Beautiful. Majestic. Much more special than all of us put together." He was talking as if he was telling me about his life. As if she was the most important person of his life. As if he was her parent. I felt odd. A kind of irritated. Maybe a little possessive. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Some of this belongs beyond need to know, Charlie, but trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world."

I nodded my assent. Anything to keep my daughter near me.

"But you need to understand it Charlie. If you can deal with all this, Bella and all others would stick around here for a more while, but if you can't, if it becomes too much for you, then they would leave. Immediately."

This was what I was afraid of. That I would have to choose between my sanity and Bella.

But there was no choice. I could handle my sanity, but not without Bella. Never. If my sanity was at a risk in all this, then let it be. "I can handle this much." I murmured. "As long as I am not forced I to too much information and told only little, as much I should know, I'll deal with it."

"Good." He agreed. "And if everything goes fine, they'll stay."

What does he mean now? "What do you mean by _if everything goes fine_ Jake?"

"Nothing." He muttered as he stood up. "You go to your house, try to relax a little, while I'll go and tell about all this to Cullens'."

"Okay. I'll be leaving within five minutes." I told him.

"Fine."

He started to run in the woods. "Jacob?" I called. "How can you reach there before me?" I asked. A time of five minutes was too small, wasn't it?

He didn't turn. Just shouted, "Beyond need to know Charlie." And was gone.

I went back to my home in a hurry that I stumbled even on a flat ground. No doubt Bella took her clumsiness from me. When I reached, the first thing I did was drank water. After waiting for not five but seven minutes I took my cruiser's keys and went to visit my child, from whom I wanted many answers.

 **The second chapter will be updated by tomorrow.**

 **Read and review and enjoy being in Charlie's head.**


	2. The Cullens'

**Here comes the second chapter where Charlie confronts The Cullens' and askes them answers he wants.**

For the first time in life my hands were shaking very badly.

They never shook even Renee left me with Bella, not even when Bella was coming from Phoenix after her injury, neither when she was in her zombie state, suffering over the loss of her love, not when I was escorting my little girl down the aisle where she turned into a beautiful woman. But for the first time they were trembling with fear of what I will find when I see my daughter, who was keeping these many secrets from me. Who has now changed into some abnormal person.

Many questions were running in my mind at a dizzying speed while I drove the thirty minutes ride to the Cullen Mansion.

What will she look like? Will she will also feel cold to me? Will her eyes be her usual brown or the usual golden eyes all the Cullen people had? Will her voice sound the usual? Will I be able to get my daughter back? What will that child look like? What does Edward and the others have to say about that? Why did they didn't tell me? Was she really in that Atlanta centre for recovery? Who else were involved with Jacob in that animal thing?

What else have been they all hiding from me?

And above all that I felt betrayed by everyone! My own daughter betrayed me by not telling me the basic details about the life she wanted to head into. The person whom I considered my son, Jacob, hid from me that he could morph into a giant wolf. My best friend, with whom I shared my every thought, never told me he knew about all this.

For the first time I felt like I was alone, and didn't know whom I could trust.

I turned the last corner. There was now only a few minutes left before I would see my Bella. My daughter who has changed in God knows what.

The few minutes drive felt like an eternity. My heart kept racing at a dangerous speed in my chest and my mind too worked fast that I felt I may faint anytime now. When I reached the Cullen mansion, I didn't turn off the engine for a few more moments. I was nervous beyond hell. The anticipation of not knowing what was waiting for me inside kept my heart racing in a sprint. The roar of the engine didn't let me hear my heart beat clearly. _Bella is fine. She is still there. Just a little changed._ I kept murmuring in my mind like a mantra while I tried to keep my mind not racing in those directions where my heart didn't want to go.

I finally cut down the engine.

It was now or never. I only wanted two things. One, to see my Bella and to see what they had did to her. And second, I wanted answers. I was fed up of lies and always being in the dark.

They had kept so many things from me, but not anymore. I was going to make they say everything, every single thing, to me. There will only be answers now, no more lies. With that in my mind, I made my way out of the car to the huge mansion, slamming my door hardly.

I crossed the grass, then the stairs, and finally the porch. I was suddenly more nervous with every step I took.

I took two deep breaths to control myself.

 _I have seen already do much today. Nothing much is left._ I tried to console myself. With that I finally knocked the door which would open with all the answers I needed and wanted.

It was silent for a long agonizing half minute. In that half minute I started making many scenarios, such as Bella was not home; they all left; they are scared – the last one to make myself feel better.

Finally the door was opened by Carlisle – the man about whom I always thought of as the perfect man ever. The man I knew will always take care of my daughter, weather his son does or not.

We both looked at each other for a quiet long seconds. I glared at him with skeptical and disbelief and distrustful eyes. I trusted him with my daughter, trusted over his words that he will always take care of my baby, and what he did? He lied to me? He kept from me that my baby was nearly on the deathbed. While that blond man looked at me with shame and apologize in his eyes, because he knew that I knew that I had been lied to. Not just once but again and again.

"Hello Charlie." He greeted me with that warmth again, but his eyes were vary. He was sorry that I was being lied to, by him, by his family.

"Carlisle." I acknowledged him stiffly, my eyes not showing any trace of forgiveness. "Where's Bella?" I demanded. I didn't wait for any answer. I walked to him and was about to cross him when I heard a bell like sound saying "right here, dad."

My body froze and my muscles became as hard as stone.

This was what I dreaded the most. That my baby will not be herself anymore.

Her voice had always been beautiful, melodic, a rough melody, but never this melodious. Never did it sounded like bells were ringing in her throat.

I tried to look at the source of this sound with narrowed eyes, when suddenly my eyes became as wide as ever when I saw Bella sitting on the couch with a small bundle in her arms and Edward beside her. There she was sitting, looking as incredulous as Edward. Her cheeks were not her alabaster ivory skin, but it felt like she was craved from pale white stone. How come she get changed into one of them! I knew that I was never going to have a proper time with Bella. I had lost my only daughter. What if she doesn't likes me too? I cannot bear that! But she had left me with no choice but to bear my weakness. What if it was all a stupid prank, some real prank that all the kids played now and then? But I knew it was not going to happen. I knew Bella and I knew that she was never going to come back to me.

I finally blinked with hope that once my eyes reopen, my Bella will be back in her usual form. But no! It didn't happen. My daughter has really changed into something else. She now belonged to the Cullens' in every way.

I tried to make my voice as stern as possible but it came in an almost muted whisper when I asked for confirmation "Is that you, Bella?"

Her eyebrows knitted together just like she did when she was sorry about something. "Yup." She confirmed and then continued in her bell like voice, "Hi, Dad."

My legs were shaking, buy I steadied myself somehow by taking a fee deep breathes.

 _This is not that bad._ I tried to console myself. _She was dying, it was important. She could have died._

To my utter dazed haze, where I didn't know how to keep myself steady and console myself, one more voice made me lose my little steadiness that I had gained. "Hey Charlie." Jacob's voice came from some corner. "How're things?"

 _Disturbing, maddening, world-shattering._

I almost glowered at that over-confident boy but when I looked at him, I found that little boy, Seth, who was not even sixteen, sitting with him. This means that Seth was involved in all this _turning into a animal_ nonsense! He could also change himself into a gigantic animal. I shuddered as Goosebumps raised on my hands.

Then I recalled once Bella saying that it was Sam and his group – they were a cult.

Understanding dawned on me. It was not just two or three boys. It was a whole group of boys. Seth, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Sam and his friends. They all were included in all this.

I shuddered more. But the more important person was waiting for my response.

I looked back at Bella, and my insides started crying seeing her different form.

I slowly walked to my daughter – changed or not, she is still my daughter – keeping my best to not let my hands shake. My _son-in-law_ smiled apologetically at me. I glared at him when I was standing a few feet away from them. I then looked back at my daughter who was eyeing me with apology, shame, fear, and what else.

At least I could still see through her. Her eyes still held their depth.

But then again her eyes were changed too.

Both of our eyes had always been same. I was always giddy when I said that my daughter has my eyes, but now, her eyes were not mine anymore. They were in a muddy chocolate brown colour. Not her usual brown colour.

She is changed from head to toe.

Except for her hair.

At least she still had my hair. Some of her old form was still with her.

But was she really here? Was she still my daughter?

"Bella?" I asked again.

This time she spoke in a low voice that the new bells in her tone were not that audible but still recognizable. "It's really me."

My body shook with anger and many words were going to spill out of mouth so I locked my jaw to keep my mouth shut. She understood by my expression that she was in deep trouble. "I'm sorry, Dad." She murmured quietly. Her voice still new to me.

But the first thing that came from my mouth was not any accusation, but the worry for my daughter. "Are you okay?" I demanded, my voice showing how weak I felt at the moment.

"Really and truly great," She murmured. "Healthy as a horse."

That was my Bella. My daughter. Always finding some way to say things in a witty manner. To calm my senses.

"Jake told me this was… necessary. That you were dying." Please tell me it is not true. That you were not that ill.

Bella looked like she was in a deep trouble, as she looked down and leaned on Edward taking a deep breath. Edward squeezed her shoulders and she looked at me. "Jacob was telling you the truth." She confirmed.

The anger which had subsided minutely returned in double force.

"That makes one of you," I growled. Even she had been lying from me from the past eighteen months, from the past two weeks.

Bella's face once again turned into remorse and hurt. I could read from her new eyes that she was sorry for hiding this from me, that she was sorry for betraying me.

My hard voice made the small bundle in Bella's arms shift around a little. Bella looked at her with worried eyes – worried eyes of a mother – and so did Edward. I looked at her properly and found that beneath the small blanket was lying a very fragile baby with alabaster skin, a skin just like my old Bella. "Oh!" I mumbled, dazed.

All my anger evaporated at once. The feeling of betrayal and distrust melted when I again looked at the very small and tiny hand. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting." I asked, amazed and shocked beyond words.

Edward interjected. "My niece." He murmured.

 _Lie_. He was again telling me a lie. He didn't have any family to have any niece! "I thought you'd lost your family." I muttered, accusation could be heard clear in my voice.

He shook his head slightly and smiled. "I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

His voice was steady, his face showing that he was innocent and was trying to say the truth. But I was not only his wife's father but also the chief of police. I knew he was lying. How could the court surrender a small child to a newly married couple – where both of the partners were just nineteen – and declared themselves as his uncle and aunt when they didn't maintain any contact in so many years?

This was so ludicrous. Did they still believe that I will fall in their trap of lies anymore?!

The small baby peeked at me from Bella's hair. She glanced very shyly at me through her small lashes and again hid her face in Bella's brown locks. But the one second my eyes made contact with hers made me amazed by her.. She was definitely one charismatic little baby. "She's… she's, well, she's a beauty." I murmured, still looking at the back of the baby. Her tiny hand was gripping Bella's shirt and Bella too looked at her. Her eyes shining with her warmth and love for the baby.

"Yes." Edward agreed in an instant. He too looked in awe of the tiny girl, his eyes shining with so much love and warmth and happiness.

This all felt so wrong. Not the baby. But their concern and love for her in their small age. They were not ready yet. They were too small. Just nineteen. How can they take responsibility of her.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started." I murmured gently, looking first at Bella than at Edward. But their expression showed that they were ready for her.

Edward shook his head slightly. "What else could we do?" He asked instead as he brushed his fingers on the small face of the girl. "Would you have refused her?" He asked as he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Humph." I huphed as he knew he had me there. What did Jake called her? Ren... Nessie? "Well, Jake says you call her Nessie."

"No, we don't." Bella said too loud and angry. She glared at Jake first then she looked at me with soft eyes after looking at Nessie. "Her name is Renesmee."

But my baby was too small to be a mother! "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could—"

She cut me off. "She's mine, I want her."

She was, for once, looking very angry. I frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?" I joked with little curiosity.

 _Grandfather._ This word felt so nice to say out loud. Maybe I wanted to be one!

Edward smiled and looked first at Carlisle then at me. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

I too looked at Carlisle who was still standing at the door. He himself looked so young, that one would think of him as Edward's brother, not his father. But he smiled at me very warmly. Silently communicating that he was ready for the title of _grandfather._

I snorted and Carlisle smiled which made me laugh. If that so young looking old man was ready to be called a grampa, then so was I. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better."

My eyes followed back to the small bundle, who would call me grampa. For the first time since I came here I smiled with relief. In all this chaos, I have finally found some really happiness in the form of a baby girl. "She sure is something to look at." I mumbled.

I was about to laugh with relief when something happened that I was not expecting even in the deepest of hell which made me gasp in horror.

The baby again turned and this time, she looked fully in my eyes and I got to really see her. She had Edward's features. His bronze hair, cheekbones, nose, brows, everything, except for the eyes. She had Bella's eyes. She had my eyes.

There was no way this baby could look exactly a combination of Bella and Edward if she was not their child. It was as clear as clouds in Forks that she was their baby. Not of Edward's brother as he had said. But really theirs.

But how could that be possible?!

If she was as big as approximately three to four months, this means she was born in somewhat June. But the whole June Bella was in front if me. The hell June, she was in front of for the whole time since she came here. And if this baby was born in June, as I am imagining, then...

I started hyperventilating. My breathing and heartbeat could be heard to anyone in this silent hall.

I started counting backwards. Trying to fit the nine months in the last months. Bella didn't have a huge belly that time. Edward was not even here in Forks during the last September to impregnate my baby. So how could this happen?

Something was not right here!

If Bella had been pregnant even during her wedding, I would have come to know. I was not that blind. She was not pregnant before the wedding. Of this I was sure. Then how? It had only been a month since the wedding! From thirteenth of August to thirteenth of September. There is no way Bella could conceive and deliver the child within one month.

Then Jacob's words started to ring in my mind. _Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in._

I felt a warm hand pat on my back. I looked at the source and found Jacob patting my back in assurance. He whispered in my ear "Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise." I gulped and nodded.

I looked at Jacob, then at Bella, then at _my grandchild_ – she was my grandchild, not an adopted child, but truly mine in every way that counts – and finally at Edward, who was sitting calmly, one hand on Bella's shoulder while the other holding my granddaughter.

My hands clenched in tight fists in their own accord as I took one step towards Edward. My eyes felt they will pop out of my sockets with the fury that was burning in them.

"I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!" I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to shout but I didn't want to frighten the precious baby.

"I'm sorry," That boy said calmly, "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

He was silently telling me the story which he told me was a public story. Not the truth. Because the truth was _Nessie was mine. She was really my grandchild. I was really her grandfather._

At least it was a relief that he silently confirmed that I was not imagining things. God knows how, somehow, my daughter had conceived and given birth to a girl within the span of one month. I huffed and glared at Bella. "You might've given me some warning, kid." Surely a huge blow for such an old man was not a good thing!

"Would it really have made this any easier?" She asked.

I frowned. She was willingly going for all this. Not in anyone's influence. But still she was going to do all this. Hurt her old man.

My legs gave up and I fell on my knees in front of my baby. I never felt emotionally so weak as I was feeling now. I wanted to shout at her, to be angry on her, but I was drained completely from my mind. I felt I am all worked out.

The small baby, my _granddaughter_ could see I was in state to find mental peace. She lifted her one tiny hand, as if she could console me. But she was stopped by Bella as she restrained Nessie from reaching to me.

But then I felt something was odd.

I looked again, and saw that Nessie, my almost physically less than six months old child, had a perfect pair of white teeth already!

I looked at how Nessie put her tiny hand – that too herself – against Bella's cheek as if she was communicating to her.

She was already steady for such a small kid. "Whoa?!" I gasped. Amazed, terrified, horrified. Nessie looked back at me. "How old is she?" I demanded.

"Um..." Bella hesitated as she looked first at me then at her daughter and then finally at Edward.

Edward took over. "Three months, rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

 _I could see that._

As if my grandchild knew we were talking about her, she, very slowly, with extreme caution, waved at me with her small hand.

I leaned back a little as I blinked rapidly to check what I saw was true. She actually waved at me. Not an illusion.

An elbow in my hand shook me with me terror. "Told you she was special, didn't I?" I had all but forgot about Jacob. I flinched back from him. For me he was still that horrifying giant animal. "Oh, c'mon, Charlie," Jacob groaned. "I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

My lips turned white as snow at the reminder but I nodded anyway. _Anything to forget those five minutes._

Then I recalled that I wanted some more answers from Jacob too. "Just what is your part in all this, Jake?" I asked. "How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" I asked to the boy who was looking at Nessie with extreme adoration and love.

 _How can he look at my granddaughter like that. She is not his!_

He looked at me. "Well, I could tell you all about it – Billy knows absolutely everything – but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo—"

"Ungh!" I protested, covering his ears. I never want to hear that word again. "Never mind."

"Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try to not believe anything you see." He murmured, consoling me, as he patted my back again with deliberate cautiousness.

I exhaled loudly. _Just wait till I meet Billy. I am going to screw him for hiding all this for me._ I muttered, my lips moving very fast for me that I even stumbled on my own words.

 _Can something please happen which is not this drastic and less excruciating?!_

And suddenly, that big bulky boy, Emmett, shouted "Go Gators!"

I and Jacob both jumped at that sudden sound and looked at the boy who was busy watching television.

Was the television on all the time?

He was watching some sports.

 _At least this could help me be in the reality for a good time._ I thought. "Florida winning?" I asked him.

"Just scored the first touchdown." He said, still looking at the television. Then he turned and looked at Bella, waggling his eyebrows. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

I didn't miss the meaning of his innuendo which was pointed at my daughter, but I let it go. I didn't want to think about my daughter in the bed with her husband.

I sucked a deep breath, trying to lose all the knots that were formed inside me. I straightened myself and stood over, passing Jacob, and fell on the open chair in front of Edward and Bella so that I could see the match. "Well," I sighed, "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."

.

.

.

We watched the television. Actually Emmett watched along with others while I watched a little. In every one minute I looked back at Bella and my Nessie who were sitting with Edward's arms around them in a protective way. Bella didn't say much. I guess she was also not used to her new voice. Edward sometimes glowered, sometimes laughed, but all in all, one could see how protective he was of Bella and Nessie, who had slept after a small time in Bella's arms.

Jacob sometimes came towards me to ensure me that everything was alright whenever I saw something like it was not natural, like Edward and Emmett talking very slowly at a distance of almost ten feet, and still able to hear every word crystal clear, even when the volume of television was not that low. I even shuddered from him, but after a while I relaxed. He was not going to change with everyone here.

The Blondie, Rosalie, felt different, strange, protective about Nessie like she was her mother. She even had the nerve to say to Bella what she should do with Nessie when even Esme wasn't saying something. I had a doubt that she wanted to have Nessie to herself. Treat her like she was her daughter and not Bella's. I decided to warn Bella about her someday.

And it was more hard to be angry from Alice and Esme. I was angry with them, but it evaporated easily. Alice even clicked some pictures of Bella with Nessie and almost everyone, including me too.

I wanted to hold Nessie, but it seemed like Bella was holding her for her dear life.

Thinking of my grandchild was like I was drinking some flavoured water for the first time. I was not used to it, but it felt natural in announcing myself as her real grandpa. _Grampa._ I was eagerly waiting for that day already when she will call me that.

Jacob and Seth too behaves in their usual self – in their pre wolf stage – must likr the boys I knew. The boys who just lived for food as they went in the kitchen about every half hour to feed themselves, and Esme never said no to them. She treated them as if she was their mother too. Strange, but it was Esme for you.

Seth had to go for a small time outside the house, but when he came, he announced "Charlie, mom is going to make dinner for you and Billy. They both want to talk to you." I didn't linger on how come he went to his mother and came back in ten minutes, but I accepted the invitation. I wanted to have a talk with both of them.

I also didn't miss the many innuendos Emmett was pointing at my daughter, but I let it go every time. It was better to stay in oblivion than to think of my daughter and my son-in-law in an intimate way.

We watched two football match, the after commentary, news. It was good to watch that somewhere on earth things were going the usual way, not like with me.

When the sun finally settled, I stood up. It was now time for some more answers from my best friend and my friend, to whom I shared my every thought, every thing with.

But one topic was still left for discussion.

Renee.

I was about to leave the Cullen house, reluctantly. My one foot was outside the door, while the other one inside. Bella was standing with me and with her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in the cradle of her arms.

"I don't know how much we should tell Renée about this," I said. Renee was never the one for such things. If she would come to know she I'll faint in one nano-second.

Bella nodded as she chewed her bottom lip. It was good to see that the small traits – which made her Bella – were still with her. "I know. I don't want to freak her out. Better to protect her. This stuff isn't for the fainthearted."

My lips turned upwards slightly at this. She was right. There is no way Renee can know about this. Not if we want her hospitalized. She would have tried to protect Bella if she knew about this. "I would have tried to protect you, too, if I'd known how. But I guess you've never fit into the fainthearted category, have you?" I said. She was never one for those. She was always a strong kid, right since she was seven.

My stomach growled and I patted it lightly. I didn't eat much food here today. Alice and Esme had asked if I wanted something, but I said no after they asked for third time as I was the only one who age, other than Jacob and Seth who are like they haven't ate from ages. "I'll think of something. We've got time to discuss this, right?" I asked indirectly. All I wanted to know was that my girl – both of my girls – were safe and were going to stay with me for as long as they can.

"Right." She promised with her smile.

Seth came from the kitchen where he was eating something again with Jacob, who was still fumbling in the kitchen. "You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C'mon. Bella and Nessie will be here tomorrow. Let's get some grub, eh?" How can he still be hungry? But then I recalled that he was not only a boy, but could also turn into animals. I shuddered, but not visibly.

He left saying he had to go in the first for some stuff. I looked at him as he disappeared in the trees, and then looked again at Bella.

"Jake says you guys were going to take off on me?" I murmured silently. The only voice coming was of the music which Edward was playing on the piano.

She looked at the sky outside, then at me after a long time.

"I didn't want to do that if there was any way at all around it. That's why we're still here."

"He said you could stay for a while, but only if I'm tough enough, and if I can keep my mouth shut."

"Yes… but I can't promise that we'll never leave, Dad. It's pretty complicated..."

 _Complicated?_ How much more com can it be than it was now? Will they again lie to me?

"Need to know," he reminded me.

"Right."

"You'll visit, though, if you have to go?"

"I promise, Dad. Now that you know just enough, I think this can work. I'll keep as close as you want."

 _Please!_ My insides were singing with delight and joy. _She will not go away. Not without telling me._

I looked at my baby, my little girl. She had now became a woman in every way.

I cautiously leaned toward her with my extended arms. I just wanted to hold my baby with me, and never let her go. And now I had one more reason to hold her onto. The reason which was sleeping, oblivious to what all she is surrounded with.

I enveloped my baby in my arms as she hugged me with one hand, her other hand still holding Nessie.

I knew she would be cold, but to imagine her cold and to feel her as cold as ice were two different things. I could feel the Goosebumps which had been formed where she had touched. But it was just a small price to pay in front of keeping Bella with me.

"Keep real close, Bells," I requested in a mumble. "Real close."

"Love you, Dad," She whispered, but her voice sounded strained, like she was in deep pain. I shivered imagining I had hurt my child. She dropped her arm imagining I shivered due to her chilled body.

"Love you, too, kid. Whatever else has changed, that hasn't."

It was the truest thing I have said to her. And it will till remain true no matter what. Not just for my little girl, but for her little girl too. She too had wrapped me in her little finger, just like her mom did, when she was just born.

I touched Nessie's pink rosy cheek. This was the thing she had inherited from Bella, including her eyes. "She sure looks a lot like you."

She tried her best to keep her face casual, but couldn't. I could read on her face that she wanted to tell me that she was her child, but couldn't. To save me, and her.

"More like Edward, I think. She has your curls."

I was going to deny, but then I examined this little girl's hair. It had bronze locks which were in curls. My curls. I was elated. Beyond words. She had inherited something from me too. But I tried to keep it casual. No need to show her that I knew she was my real grandchild. If she wanted this, then I'll do that.

I snorted. "Huh. Guess she does. Huh. Grandpa." No. Grampa sounds more perfect. It's decided. She'll call me grampa. _Grampa Charlie._ It sounds so good. Will she like it too? I shook my head. I was going crazy.

"Do I ever get to hold her?" I asked. Bella blinked rapidly, shock clear on her now pale face. She looked at me, then at Nessie. She deliberated on it for a moment then nodded saying "here" as she gave me that precious bundle.

I forgot how to cradle a baby in arms, but my hands remembered it. They automatically made a cradle for her., though it was at a little awkward angle. Bella, as if she is experienced in it, tucked Nessie in my arms.

It felt so good, so ecstatic to hold her. My eyes never left her beautiful face. My brown eyes longed to see her eyes – my eyes – which were now hidden behind her eyelids. Though she was hot, as hot as Jacob – the exact opposite of her parents – she felt right. Like she always belonged here.

She was heavy as per the usual kids. "She's… sturdy." I mumbled to myself.

Bella grimaced at my expression. She didn't like that. I quickly corrected myself. "Sturdy is good." But I guess when you are surrounded with such abnormal things, you have to be sturdy. "She'll need to be tough, surrounded by all this craziness." Nessie seemed to be sleeping peacefully. My hands, on their own accord, started swaying her to and fro, from side to side.

"Prettiest baby I ever saw," I murmured looking at her serene face. I reluctantly lifted my eyes from her to look at my daughter, "including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true."

"I know it is." She mumbled, not al all offended that I called her second beautiful. But that's the beauty of being a parent

"Pretty baby." I cooed again as I again looked at my now little girl.

Seth came back from the trees. "Charlie! I'm hungry! Let's go!" He urged.

Will I get some more time with my girls? "Can I come back tomorrow?" I asked Bella, silently hoping that I could come here tomorrow.

"Sure, Dad. Of course. We'll be here." She confirmed my silent question.

"You'd better be!" I said sternly, still looking at Nessie with pure adoration on my face. She was really a charming beauty to hold anyone around her little finger in no time. I kissed her hot forehead. "See you tomorrow, Nessie."

"Not you, too!" Bella groaned.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Renesmee. Like Renée and Esme, put together. No variations." It was such a honourable thing Bella did. To name her daughter at the name of her both grandmothers. But Renee will not be able to know this. She cannot know that she had a real grandchild.

"Do you want to hear her middle name?" Bella asked when I didn't say anything.

"Sure."

"Carlie. With a C. Like Carlisle and Charlie put together."

This was not expected. It was so amazing to hold a child – my daughter's child – who is named after me. My face turned up into a big stupid grin. I was honoured beyond words. From the corner of my eyes I saw Carlisle wearing the same smile I had on my face. "Thanks, Bells." I murmured. Really grateful that she thought this much about me.

"Thank you, Dad. So much has changed so quickly. My head hasn't stopped spinning. If I didn't have you now, I don't know how I'd keep my grip on... on reality."

At least my daughter was happy in this life. I could surely live with that.

My stomach growled when both of us were silent. We both were never used to these emotional moments. I laughed.

"Go eat, Dad. We will be here." She promised again. I nodded and with a last look to the people inside – where they all seemed casual with Carlisle reading a big book, Esme drawing something, Alice sitting on the stairs with Jasper's head in his lap, and Rosalie and Emmett doing something with the cards – I gave Renesmee back to Bella. The music on the piano played by Edward changed into another tune.

I again looked at the view inside. They were not preparing anything for evening. Except for Jacob who was still busy with his food. There was a difference in the environment today. No lies, no appearances, no more charade. They were being themselves, honouring with my request of no lies. I shuddered imagining what all they did and how will my daughter and granddaughter adjust here.

With the last look to Edward, to the boy who has now responsibility of not one but two girls, I murmured "See you tomorrow, Bella." She chewed on her lip, slightly looking like my old Bella. I frowned. "I mean, it's not like you don't look… good. I'll get used to it."

"Thanks, Dad." She mumbled, really grateful that I was accepting her.

I nodded for the last time to her, and walked away to my car.

Now it was time.

For some more answers from my friends.

And to meet Sue too.

And for delicious dinner.

I motioned to Seth to come with me, and together we went to LaPush.

 **Uff! Here ends another chapter of this small story.**

 **I've tried to cover almost all the emotions of Charlie. But if you think that I'm lacking somewhere, do tell me.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Stay updated for another chapter which are on the way.**


	3. LaPush

**Here comes the third chapter of this series.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

I was driving the very familiar road which will lead me to LaPush with the boy who grew in front of me, Seth, whom I had known since he was one day old.

And I didn't know what should I feel!

Should I feel shock that my daughter had changed into a different person, just like the Cullens'? Or should I feel happy that my daughter was happy in her new life? Or should I feel ecstatic that I had a real granddaughter now? Or should I feel confused on how the whole process of ten months completed in mere one month? Or should I feel betrayed that all the people I knew had kept me in dark, had not told me about all this supernatural things which were always around me, to which I was oblivious? Or should I feel horrified that I was sitting with a fifteen year old boy who could turn into a giant animal whenever he wanted?

My mind felt it will explode with these many emotions boiling inside me.

"I'm happy that now you are in this secret, Charlie." Seth murmured breaking me from my reverie.

I looked at the boy with an amused and an amazed reaction on my face. What did he meant by happy to let me in?!

Seth saw me looking at him incredulously. "I mean," He slowly explained. "I know it is lot to take in, but Bella was so worried about you. It is so good to see her so happy and elated because now she has you too."

At least that was a relief that my daughter didn't want to cut me out of her life.

I wanted one more answer before I went to see Billy and Sue. I wanted to confirm that what I was thinking was correct and not suspicion. "Seth?" I murmured, looking at the road. "Does your parents knew about all this? Did Harry knew anything about this?" I asked him silently, wishing that he gives me an answer which helps me maintain my sanity and not explode my mind.

Seth looked at his hands and then outside, taking in the beauty of all this greenery. "You are driving Charlie." He muttered finally as he looked at me.

I knew it. I was still way too far in the dark, and was still kept in that.

But this boy didn't know that I had already seen so much today, I don't think any other blow will be as hard as the day itself. "I think I can handle that, Seth. I have seen much more in one day than I wanted to!" I chuckled darkly at my understatement.

I have seen much more, much, much more than my little mind and my weak heart could handle. The boy I knew since he was born turned into a big beast in front of me. My daughter has turned into a different person by her appearance. I have a real grandchild who was conceived and delivered within one month a few days ago and who already looked about three months. I came to know that all the people I knew, I trusted with my heart, had kept me in dark. My daughter even knew that all the people, excluding me, belonged to some or the another supernatural category, could do anything, and still she was with them. She was best friend of a boy who could morph into an animal, married to a boy who was abnormal, mother to an extremely abnormal and unique baby. And first of all, my daughter knew in which life she was heading into, and still she walked forwards without thinking about me for once.

I was actually amazed how could I still drive my car when my mind felt like it was losing its sanity.

"Um, Charlie." Seth stuttered. This doesn't means any good! "Dad knew about this." Oh! This means that Harry knew about all this. "The reason he died was due to a heart attack as he saw me and Leah facing into werewo–"

Then...

This was beyond imagination. "Leah?!" Surely I had heard something wrong. This couldn't be true. Leah was a girl for God's sake! How could she turn into a... turn into such an animal? And what does he mean by when Harry died when they both phased. This means that they both were into this since this March?! And Leah too? And I had been forcing Bella to go to LaPush ever since January. She could have been hurt!

"Are you okay Charlie?" Seth asked as started fumbling in his seat, searching for something. Water? Then I realized that I was hyperventilating already. "Do you need something?"

 _Yes! Please! I want my sanity back! I want to forget this day and wake up realizing it is all a dream!_

I parked in a sideways and tried to control my breathing any my heartbeat my taking deep breaths. I counted from hundred to one to make myself calm. Seth sat silently in the passenger seat, his face showing anything but calm. He was anxious. _And I was more anxious than he can ever be!_

"Are you fine? Do you want me to drive? He asked as he finally opened his door and came to my side, opening the door. "Do you want me to drive the car?" he asked, serious.

 _At least he was worried about me._

I shook my head. "No. You are not even sixteen." I muttered. It felt so good to be back in my usual self, to be the chief again. Seth chuckled too. I smiled. "Just let me relax my head for a few minutes. It is too much to take in!" I smiled and groaned and growled and requested at the same time as I leaned my head against the steering wheel.

 _I was going to be mad._ And the worst thing is I cannot even contact a psychotherapist, because if I did, I'll have to say everything right, and if I did that, they will put me in an mental asylum, saying I was a freak. The only doctor I could say something was Dr Cullen, who himself belonged to the abnormal category.

I laughed. Loudly. I was getting all hysterical. My mind needed it out of the system, and my felt like it couldn't handle any more. _Why does it happen to me only? Whenever I am happy, something happened that strikes me out of knees._

Just like I felt this time. I pulled my hair with my hands. "Charlie?" Seth asked. "Are you fine? Do you want me to call Carlisle or Billy?"

 _No! I don't want them near me now._ I just want a few moments to dissolve every single abnormal thing I've seen in my mind. It was too much for an old man to accept all the new things he has seen, and that too in a single day. They could have at least given me one day time and showed me all this slowly.

I shook my head and tried to straighten myself. My stomach growled very loudly. _At least there was something which was normal!_ I thought as Seth smiled and made his way to the passenger seat.

We drove to Clearwater's house in pin drop silence. The only sound was of the growling of my stomach.

Finally we reached there. The place which had always been my refuge since I was a small boy. The place where I would be explained why was I kept in the dark when everyone around me were somehow related to immoderate things.

I took a few deep breaths. The smell of Harry's special fish and eggs was heavy in the air.

"Whoa?!" Seth exclaimed loudly. "Guess today we're gonna get a huge feast, Charlie." Seth murmured, looking and sounding exactly the boy I knew. This made me smile without my consent. He didn't wait for me but ran to his house shouting "Mom! I'm back! And very hungry!"

For the first time I laughed freely listening Seth yell like this. At least he was happy with whatever he was.

I shook my head and made my way out of the car. No sooner I reached the main gate of Clearwater's, I was greeted by both Billy and Sue. Both of them wearing a grimace on their face and holding apology in their eyes.

"Charlie?" Billy murmured slowly as he rolled his chair in front of me. "I'm –"

I cut him off. "Can we please have some dinner first? I am starving, and I don't think I can take much more in with an empty stomach." My stomach growled again and I laughed loudly, the first real laugh in the whole day.

Billy laughed. And so did Sue and Seth. We all went inside the house. There I found Sam Uley with Emily, Rachael, Paul, Embry, Quil and Leah in the kitchen. The girls looked at each other and exchanged some silent communication and came towards me cautiously. I grimaced. Not only because all the boys in that _turn into an animal_ gang, but also because Leah was also in that animal thing, and also I didn't know what part was of Emily and Rachael in all this.

They all smiled at me cautiously and I smiled back with the same caution. It felt like I barely knew them and was meeting them for the first time rather than knowing them all since a long time.

Suddenly a voice made me jump. "Oh come on guys." Jacob's voice chirped in from the main gate. _When did he came?_ "It's not like you all don't know each other. Right old man?" He asked as he nudged Billy with his hand. Billy laughed and so did Sue and Seth along with Sam and then all people chuckled and the heavy environment in the room, which was here since I stepped in, evaporated.

"Come on you lot." Jacob continued. "I'm really hungry!" he muttered and sat on the dining chair with his legs popped on the dining table.

"Oh really?!" Leah cut in. "You didn't eat at the Cullens'?" She made a face at their name.

"Of course I ate Leah. But it's not my fault that J get hungry so easily." He defended himself. Seth chuckled and murmured a loud yeah while Rachael glared at Jake and Seth with eyes throwing daggers. "What?" Jacob asked and the same time a small spoon was thrown in his direction by Rachael. This made all of us laugh, including me. I all but forgot that I was angry with them a few moments ago.

"What is all this?" I asked as I too sat on the chair. The whole day was getting on me and made me tired. I drank two glass of water in one sip.

"Nothing." Billy said as he made his way to me. "Sue wanted to have a family dinner, and so we all are here."

"Yeah!" Sue mumbled. "We thought you'll need a good dinner today, after digesting all this new stuff." She mumbled gently with concern for me in her eyes.

I nodded my assent. I was far too hungry after getting to know all this stuff.

I leaned my head against the table. "It is so tiring. All this stuff." I muttered. I felt like I could sleep anytime now, to escape the reality.

"Come on boys." Emily called from the corner of the kitchen, where she was baking some bread. "Set the dinner table in the lawn." She ordered. All the boys – Sam, Jacob, Seth Embry, Quil and Paul – started taking one or the other thing to lawn. Sam lifted the heavy table himself while Jacob, Embry and Quil lifted two chairs at a time in one hand and carried them in the lawn. Leah and Rachael carried the food outside while Emily was still busy at the stove. Sue went inside to bring done mats for all of us.

"Hey Charlie?" Billy called. "Can you please help me go in the lawn?" He asked with his big smile.

"Oh sure." I laughed as I joked. "I can still do that, even if I I've seen much more than I could handle."

"I know that." He chuckled as I walked to him and pushed his wheelchair in the lawn.

The scene in the lawn was that of a big family. All the girls were busy talking among themselves as they helped Sue in preparing dishes for all of us while the boys were fighting a friendly fight and Sam and Seth were watching them fight, Seth acting as a referee while Sam showing smile of a proud leader.

Billy saw me looking at the scenario in front of us with amused eyes. He patted my hand. "Welcome to our world, Charlie." He murmured, still looking ahead.

"Guess you can say that now!" I laughed, for the first time accepting that I was in the secret.

"Come on you all." Sue called. "Food is ready. And Seth, first go and wash your hands." Everybody laughed at that while Seth went inside to wash his hands followed by Jacob after muttering something intangible, which made every boy laugh.

We all ate dinner while every one made fun of each other. Some made of fun of Jacob and Quil saying something about baby, but I didn't understand that, so I let it go. The appetite of every boy was so high that before I could finish one piece of anything, they ate the whole item in their plate and demanded for more. Billy patted my hand whenever he saw that I saw something very disturbing or when I shuddered remembering anything. Sue sat on my other side, and she also patted my hand whenever I needed assurance that everything was fine. As fine as it could be.

Leah also had a big appetite just like boys, but the other girls didn't. It meant that they were not directly involved in this mess.

After the dinner, the girls did the dishes while boys helped Sue in cleaning the lawn from the mess they all had made. It took a much longer time as every time they cleaned, one or the other boy again started their fight and they again had to clean the mess.

After one hour of sitting and dining and talking about some normal stuff, Sue lit the bonfire. We all sat around it. Rachael sat with Paul while Emily sat with Sam. Jacob sat with Quil and Embry while Seth sat near them, absorbing every word that said and occasionally saying something himself too. Leah sat with Sue, near Emily. She sometimes looked at Sam and Emily, but quickly diverted her gaze and looked at the fire with some unshed tears in her eyes.

Who can say that among all these people are those boys who can change into enormous animals, and their parents knew about that?

The night slowly turned more dark and cold. Or was it because I knew that they were going to tell me more about their little secret. The anticipation was heavy in the air, and many knots were forming in my stomach, making me squirm like never. I didn't know what all I would come to know now, or what all they will tell me or not? I had many questions which were demanding for answers.

We were sitting around the fire. There was laughter resting in the atmosphere when suddenly it all died away as Billy cleared his throat. Emily cuddled with Sam while Rachael looked with wonder at her father with her head in her hands which were resting on her knees, her body slightly leaning on Paul. I knew that Paul and Rachael were a thing, but it felt too serious, just like Edward looked at my Bella, or Sam looked at his Emily. How did Billy handle it? Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth looked at each other and straightened themselves after a few seconds and so did Leah. Sue put her hand on mine and smiled slightly.

I looked at Billy, who was suddenly looking very old with the light of fire on his dark skin. "You are the first one, Charlie, to know about all this aside from our tribe." He looked at me, his eyes showing the load which he was carrying, since when I don't even know. Then he looked at his son. "What Jacob did was wrong, but considering the circumstances in which he has to take that step, I, being the chief of our tribe, forgive you Jacob." Jacob smiled at Billy.

"I know it has been a very hard day for you, Charlie, and you don't want to be told much more than you should know, but now that you know something, I want to tell you something about our history." Billy looked at me and silently asked for his permission. I nodded. My mind blank. "Our ancestors could turn into wolves whenever there was a threat to our tribe. My grandfather also turned into a werewolf and so did their great grandfathers." He pointed towards Quil, Sam and Seth. "The gene was passed from generation to generation, but it didn't affect me, instead affected our kids." He looked at all the boys and Leah.

"Harry, old Quil, and I knew about all this and we helped Sam when he phased for the first time." I looked at Sam. He nodded and looked down at Emily. "Then we helped all of them too." He looked at all the other boys. "Harry was all well, just a little chest pain was there when he first went to hospital. He was even good when Seth phased. But when Leah phased, he stumbled back with horror because it was not at all expected. This made his weak heart sprint and he was hospitalized." I looked at Leah, who had tears in her eyes, which were flowing rapidly. Sam put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned in his embrace. I was sure she was blaming herself for the death of her father. I felt Sue's hand shake a little. I grasped her hand with mine in a gesture to console her.

"We all knew that the Cullens' were... not normal, and we all also knew that Bella was attached to her. That was the reason I asked you to tell Bella to be distant from them. But she was in too deep already. She couldn't be stopped. We all tried her best, Jacob too tried his best to stop her, but at last we all failed."

Only if he would have told me directly rather than revolving around the main point thinking I will get it myself. It was ridiculous. "You should have told me all this the first day itself." I muttered looking at the fire. "I would have stopped Bella."

"But we couldn't. Our secret, our history is our pride. And we couldn't tell this to anyone. You need to understand Charlie." His voice suddenly sounded not of an ancient but of an old friend who was asking for forgiveness. "If there was any other way, I would have told you the first day itself, and that too myself."

I recalled every moment he had tried to warn me.

When Carlisle joined the hospital and I used to appraise him. When he said Edward was not safe for Bella and I said that he again being just suspicious. When Bella was in Phoenix and he said that he didn't believe Bella is hurt by falling down. That day when the boys were celebrating the departure of Cullens' in September. Every little piece fell in its place as I looked at the fire.

I now knew almost everything that I should know. Only some little information was lacking.

"When did Jacob phased?" I asked.

This time it was Jacob who answered. "When I and Bella went to a movie in Port Angeles. Right after that."

I was right. During the second last week of February when he suddenly started to ignore Bella. Only if he had continued his charade. "When Billy said that you didn't want to talk to Bella!" I murmured. Not a question but the answer. Billy and Jacob nodded. "But why you wanted to be away from Bella? I mean you again started hanging around with you, then why for that time?"

"Because it was not safe for Bella." Sam replied looking at Emily and touching her right cheek where her skin was damaged by the nails of a bear.

Or was it...

"What do you mean by not safe? Emily, what happened to you?" I asked, horrified. This was far more worse than I have ever thought.

Sam looked down at Emily and kissed her right cheek. "I'll always be sorry for this."

"What happen?" I asked again, panicking beyond words. Though I had a good idea what happened. My heart beat again increased.

Sam shook his head and kissed Emily's forehead. "I lost my control and accidentally phased when she was near me." He said slowly as if each word weighed a ton. He looked down at Emily, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry Em. So sorry." Emily put her hand over his hand which was on her cheek and leaned in his touch.

I looked away because it was such a private moment, and also because I now knew what her closeness with Jacob would've cost her if Jacob ever lost his control near her. Edward was right. Bella was always at the harm's way whenever she was with Jacob, or in LaPush. I always pushed her towards Jacob, and away from Edward.

For once I was happy that Bella had chose Edward for her husband than Jacob. At least she was safe there.

But if Jacob was staying away from her, then how come she knew about Jacob and others?

"Jacob? How did Bella come to know about you?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to shout but my insides were very tired to shout or yell.

Jacob looked down and smiled slightly, as if he was blushing. "I made Bella guess and she guessed correctly."

There was something else which he was not telling me.

"And?" I urged.

"Please don't kill me Charlie." He joked, but his voice sounded off. As he was warning me. Giving me time for preparing myself because he knew I would not like whatever he was going to say. "I sneaked in her room that night to make her guess."

"What?!" I shrieked. My hands formed in tight fists at his declaration.

He was right. I wanted to kill him. "Calm Charlie." He held his hand out as if trying to protect myself. If it wasn't for Sue who was holding my hand tightly and Billy who had his one hand on my shoulder holding me in my seat, I would have surely stood up to kill him to sneak in my daughter's room, and that too under my nose.

"I'm sorry, really." Jacob said as he looked at me. "But that time it was important." Then he said something which made others laugh. It somewhat sounded like _'What will he do when he knows about Edward staying...'_ I couldn't catch more, but from what I caught, it was clear that he was not the only one who sneaked in my daughter's room. Edward also did that, many times, and Jake knew about this.

My insides started boiling with so much fury that I was sure my blood would be boiling now. So much was still hidden from me. And my little girl, my baby! A boy used to sneak in her room, God knows how many times, under my nose, and I didn't even know until now.

So much was happening when I was not attentive, but I couldn't catch that. Even though I was the chief of police, I couldn't protect my child from going into danger at her every step.

I was not worthy of being called a father if I couldn't save my daughter.

I sighed.

Billy patted my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled at me, his eyes looking very old. "I know Charlie." He murmured. "If it would have been in my hand, I would have not only saved Rachael, but all of these girls." He looked at Leah then at Emily and then at Rachael. I knew he was talking about Bella too. "But, I can't." He sighed loudly as he looked at the fire again.

I too looked at the fire, thinking if only I could go back in time and make everything normal. Give my Bella the normal life she should have lived. But she was right. She never fitted in this world. She was always a misfit among us, as if something was missing. But since Edward came in her life, since she befriended Jake, she was whole. She fitted properly in their life, as if they were the missing pieces she was waiting for.

But...

How did my baby reacted when she saw all these for the first time. Was she given some warning or time or just everything snapped on her just like it did with me?

I was sure about one thing though. If I knew Bella the way she was, loving a person unconditionally and truly, then she would have accepted all of then very easily.

I wanted to be sure though.

"Jacob?" I asked in a whisper, because I knew he will hear me, no matter what. "Can I ask you one thing?" I asked, never taking my eyes off fire.

He looked at me from the other boys. "Sure, Charlie. If it is not your _need to know_ , I can answer you anything." He answered with a shrug.

I gulped. I was sure going to sound strange, but I was also sure it won't be more awkward as I was myself sitting with those people who were mysterious themselves. "Um, how did Bella react when you told her about you for the first time?" I asked hesitantly. I was sure that after what I've seen in the whole day, the answer would be a little different that I am expecting.

"Your daughter is a tough girl, Charlie." Jacob laughed. "She said, _'it doesn't matter'_ to me. That she was all okay with all this. Not only to me, but also to the Cullens'." This made all of the boys laugh.

That other boy, Paul, snickered. "I always knew she was a little weird. Remember that day, when we..." he trailed off after a look from Jacob and Sam and a cough from Emily and Quil. "She is really strong." He finished lamely.

I knew they were hiding something more from me, but I let it go. My mind had to grasp that information yet. That my daughter was all fine with all this. That she wasn't afraid of them, even when she came to know about all this.

I swallowed once. Because it was a lot to take in. She has been dating Edward since the last March. This means she knew about all this since then.

I was suddenly having one more feeling that all the incidents in her life were related to all this magical world. Her accident in Phoenix, her going away to save Edward, everything else.

"Can I ask one more thing." I asked Jacob once again.

"Sure."

"Was that Phoenix incident of hers related to all this too?"

Jake looked at Billy then at Sam and then Sam and Jake nodded looking at each other. "It's beyond your _need to know_ Charlie," Sam said, "but I can say that your guess is better than mine."

I nodded. This means that I was again right.

Why was I being right every time whenever I thought about all this when I wanted someone to say I was wrong?!

I shuddered once again. Because Bella has been in harm's way since she was in Forks, not since she started to hang out with Jake.

Then I recalled one more thing of which I wanted answer to. The incident in June when Jacob was harmed almost beyond injury. When there was so much happening which at that time seemed so much strange and awkward, but now fitted properly in the missing pieces.

"And that time in June, when you were harm?"

Jacob again looked at Sam, and they both looked at Billy and shook their head. Billy nodded to them, looked at Sue, who nodded her assent to him on whichever matter they were discussing silently and looked at me. "I know there are many more questions that you want answers to, but trust me Charlie, you should not know about all of this. For Bella, for Nessie, for all of us, you need to be in dark. I promise I'll tell you myself all those things which you should know, but not all the things." He patted my shoulder in a brotherly manner. "Trust me. It is for the best. For all of us." He murmured.

I nodded. Edward had said the same thing to me.

Suddenly the environment seemed much more tensed to me as the night grew on. Everybody was silent giving me the time to absorb all this. I again leaned my head against my knees. How many times I will be doing this for the rest of the day? Billy patted my shoulder while Sue patted my hand.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I chanted like a mantra. Not only for others to hear but also to calm myself.

I stayed like this for a good five minutes. Billy murmuring some comforting words to me. Suddenly the heavy tension lifted as Seth said, "Mom, where is the dessert? I haven't ate any thing sweet since the past days!" I laughed without my own permission. Seth knew how to lift the tension.

"Okay kid." Sue murmured and this way the topic of abnormal things ended right there.

We stayed at the Clearwater's for another hour. Everybody seemed in a good mood. The boys trued to sing in which they failed miserably. A few games were also played. Some innuendos were also passed, every time for another person and all laughed at that.

It was near eleven when I walked away to my cruiser to go home. The whole way I tried to sing a song to not think about the whole day, in which I was successful to an extent. No sooner I reached my home, I went to my room and fell on my bed.

As if the reality was waiting for my here, as I closed my eyes, all the vents of today started replaying in my mind. But the only one I cling to was of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My granddaughter. The real daughter of my daughter. And I decided that if the others wanted go me act normal to save my grandchild, I will try my best.

I closed my eyes in the hope of playing with her tomorrow and holding my sleeping baby and many others things at the Cullens'.

With that I succumbed myself to slumber hoping that tomorrow will be a great day.

 **Facts :-**

 **I've tried my best to show every emotion of Charlie and how Billy manages to convince Charlie that he doesn't needs to know everything.**

 **The whole chapter is based on my imagination.**

 **It seemed more appropriate that all the main people like Jacob, Sam, Embry and Quil (because they are Jacob's friends), Emily (because she is Sam's imprint), Seth and Leah (Sue's children), Rachael (Billy's daughter), and Paul (he had imprinted on Rachael) were also there.**

 **I've taken some events from nm while some from Twilight and Eclipse for the conversation in the bonfire.**

 **Seth informs about Leah to Charlie as Charlie will be going to the Cullens' a lot and there will be chance that he may see Leah there.**

 **Charlie always had a soft point for Renesmee. So he thinks that at least he had got one good news in all the horrifying moments of his life.**

 **Hope you like what I've written. Do tell me if you think I'm lacking somewhere.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. The Next Day

**Here comes the last chapter of this story. Be in Charlie's head and see how he adjusts himself to this new life and how he handles himself. Some more stuff is present in the story. Do read and enjoy being in Charlie's head.**

I woke up to a cloudy day, not that I was expecting anything else. I woke up, and the first thing I did was try to think that everything that happened yesterday was true or not. I recalled every moment. Jacob phased. I was sure that happened yesterday. I saw a changed Bella. I was sure I can not imagine that sound with such clarity if it was a dream. I thought about Renesmee and then I knew that I was not dreaming. I could not imagine such a perfect child as my grandchild.

When I was sure that I was not dreaming, the first thing I did was call the station. I was going to spend a good amount of my time at the Cullen Mansion, so I had to inform them that.

"Hello, Forks police." Mark said from the other side.

"Hey, Mark. Charlie here."

"Oh! Hey Charlie! Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." _And out of place._ "I was going to say that I may not be able to come the station for a few days."

"What happen? Is Bella alright?"

They all knew that I was very stressed due to Bella and her health. But I cannot tell them that she is fine and changed. I have to protect her, and for that I have to lie to them. "No, Mark. Everything is all fine. I just got a news from Carlisle I am now allowed to meet Bella, so I am going to meet her. Can you handle it for a few days? I may not be able to come for this week maybe." _I have to check that Bella does not disappear._

"No worries chief. I'll handle it. You go and take care of Bella, and also say a _get well soon_ from me too."

"Okay, Mark. Will do it. And thanks again."

"You're welcome, anytime. Bye." And with that the call ended.

I too dressed myself and ate breakfast while I watched news. After that, when it was near eleven, I went to my cruiser to drive to the Cullens', all the while thinking what new will I get to see today.

When I reached there, the first thing I noticed after parking my car was Emmett and Jasper playing some friendly fight in the lawn. When they both heard me coming, they both stopped.

"Hey Charlie." Emmett greeted from the ground, where he was lying with Jasper on him, his one hand holding Emmett's other hand in a tight grip. "Can you arrest him please? He is beating me here."

I laughed without even acknowledging that. This Emmett surely knew how to release the tension. "I cannot arrest him for that Emmett. He needs to do something more major than tucking you on the ground." I reasoned.

"Oh really." Emmett asked while Jasper laughed. "Like this?" He asked as he jerked Jasper from above him and made Jasper fall down on the ground while now he sat on him with one of his hand holding Jasper's both hands.

"Hey Charlie." Jacob's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see him standing behind me wearing just his usual dirty and faded jeans and nothing else.

 _What is he doing here?_ "Hey Jacob. You here?" I asked as we both stepped aside giving more space to Jasper as he tackled Emmett.

"Yeah!" he mumbled as he brushed his hair with his hands. "I was not a good company at LaPush so I came here. Guess they needed me more." He said as he shouted a cheating to Emmett who somehow again punched his elbow in Jasper's ribs.

Why was I having a feeling that he came here because of either Bella or Renesmee?

My track of mind suddenly shifted as I heard a faint sound of a laughing baby. Jacob heard that too and looked at the main door with longing in his eyes. Then he behaved strangely as if he heard someone say something to him which made him roll his eyes and Jasper and Emmett laugh loudly. Emmett took advantage of the distraction as he again tackled a distracted Jasper and made him fall on the ground

I laughed out loud at the boys as I went inside. They both continued to play as Jacob continued to referee their actions.

When I reached inside, the first thing I looked for was Bella. She was still there, looking just like she looked yesterday. No more changes.

I walked inside and went near her, but she was too busy in her own bubble of joy to see me.

She was sitting on the loveseat, with Renesmee in her arms and Edward beside her. She didn't even acknowledge me as she was busy playing with her daughter. Renesmee was playing with Bella's hair and doing some stuff which made Bella and Edward smile.

Then Edward traced her lips with his index finger. I looked with a big smile on my face as Nessie opened his mouth and took Edward's finger in her small mouth, biting him as battle as she could. "Ow!" Edward made a face of horror and shock but didn't remove his finger, letting her bite him. This made her laugh more and she bit him again.

I looked with pure joy on my face as they all played, just like a small happy family.

"Renesmee, stop biting daddy." Edward ordered her in a playful tone. I was amazed at how fondly he said the word _daddy,_ as if he was waiting for her since the day one. Renesmee didn't hear him and bit his finger again. Then Edward growled playfully and started tickling Renesmee on her feet and she laughed freely, tugging more harshly on Bella's hair. Bella smiled too and tried to pry her hair away from Nessie's hands, but Nessie was holding very tightly.

I was still looking at them, my one foot in the house, one foot at the threshold, and looked fondly at my daughter's little family. There was no way one could doubt that they were not a real family if they didn't know about the truth. "Hey Charlie." Esme called from the other loveseat where she was sitting with Carlisle, and they both were also watching Renesmee with pure adoration on their face. Carlisle's book was lying forgotten in his lap, and so was Esme's work.

Edward and Bella looked at me from her. This made Nessie hurt a little as she impatiently patted on Edward's chest so that he looks down at her. "What happen to my baby?" Edward cooed as he again tickled her. This made Nessie laugh more loudly.

I laughed too seeing this hilarious scene as I went to Bella. Bella took a deep breath and leaned against Edward for some support. I hesitated a little but then made my way to her and kneeled down in front of her. _At least she was still here and didn't run away, like she was planning yesterday, without informing me._ "How are you, Bella?" I asked cautiously. She didn't seem fine to me.

Bella smiled very brightly. "Healthy as my father." She replied in her new bell like voice. I was not that used to the new voice, but I will get used too. Anything for my daughter.

I kissed her forehead. It was as cold as if I was touching my lips to an ice block. I jerked away when suddenly a small hot hand patted my chest, demanding for attention. I looked down at my _grandchild,_ who was wearing a baby pink colour frock which had _'daddy's little girl'_ written on it. I smiled but it quickly fade away as now she was looking at nearly four months old. Her face features were a little more sharp today. _But how? How can she grow up so fast, so rapidly. Something was wrong._

I gulped as I blinked again and looked again at Renesmee. She again patted my chest. This time I looked at Edward and Bella, and murmured a _need to know_. They both shook their head.

I tried to ignore that part and let myself bask in her joy. "And how is my little girl doing?" I cooed as I traced her cheekbones with my knuckles. "Did she miss grampa?" It felt so good to announce myself formally as her _grampa._

Renesmee smiled a little and patted my hand impatiently. "Oh really?" I murmured as I tickled her this time. This made Renesmee laugh a more.

She was about to put a hand on my cheek – as my face was in level with her – but then suddenly Edward tensed and held her small hand, kissing her palm. Renesmee smiled at him and again looked at me with her brilliant smile. She again patted my chest asking for my attention. I looked down at her as she looked at me with the brilliant eyes of her mother. I smiled and kissed her forehead. It was as hot as a stove – the exact opposite of Bella's – but I let it go.

This time she also held my hair in her hand, trying to hold me there. "Ow!" I exclaimed joyfully trying to cover the shock on my face. _She was strong for a small child._ She laughed and tried to tug on my hair again. This time I tickled her on her belly as she tried her little act and this made her laugh more.

Emmett and Jasper came from the lawn and started shouting which made me stumble back. They both were arguing on who won, both of them covered in mud. They were to sit on the couch but stopped when they got a dangerous look from Esme. Carlisle laughed and so did Edward.

"Dad," Bella murmured. "why don't you sit with on the couch. We are not going anywhere."

"You better not." I muttered as I stood up from the ground and sat on the couch.

Renesmee looked at me with longing and I matched her expression as I looked at her. I wanted to hold her, but Bella was again holding her for her dear life, it seemed, so I didn't say anything.

Edward looked at Renesmee and smiled. "You want to go to grampa?"

I looked with a slight shock on my face. That son-in-law of mine knew how to read faces as he matched my facial expressions with my mind and told the exact thing I wanted. Renesmee nodded as she clapped her hands. Edward smiled and picked her up, carrying her to me. I again made an awkward cradle by my arms, but when Edward put my _grandchild_ in that cradle, she adjusted herself without crying. I looked down at my little baby with so much love and warmth and happiness and I thought she almost matched my expressions. As if she knew that I was someone important in her life.

I tried to ignore that part and just concentrate on the little precious bundle in my arms who was now playing with my fingers.

"Say cheese!" Alice said from somewhere and I heard some more clicks for photos which she was busy taking, but I wasn't able to take my eyes off of my little baby. She too looked intently at me. I played with her very small fingers, trying to remember the time when my Bella was this small. She also used to play in my lap, just like her daughter was doing right now.

I reluctantly lifted my eyes to Bella and saw her small hurt look on her face as she leaned into Edward, as if she was suffering from a physical pain. "Are you alright?" I asked, panicking slightly. She had just been out of her treatment since two days. What if she is not fully recovered? What if she isn't ready for the outer world yet? What if she was having a difficult time adjusting in her new life?

Before I could ask, Edward put a hand on her shoulder pulling her little close. Then he looked at me. "She is just a little tired today. With Renesmee too, it is difficult for her to take complete rest."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked at my daughter, who was smiling just to reassure me. "I mean, are you really both ready for her?" I asked again as I looked between Renesmee and my daughter. I know that she is her daughter, but still it is a big responsibility to take so easily.

"Of course we are!" Edward and Bella said a little loudly in unison. Their sudden outburst of words made Renesmee flinch a little as she snuggled in my chest and looked at her parents with worried eyes which were too mature for her age. "We cannot lose her or give her up." Edward continued in low voice as he looked at Renesmee. "We are incomplete without her." Bella nodded as she also looked at Renesmee.

I nodded too. Because I knew that feeling. How a small baby can change your entire existence and your whole being in just a few seconds, and how agonising it is to lose that child of yours due to some reasons, like your wife carrying your child away from you because she doesn't likes this place or is fed up of you. My Bella cannot lose this child. She will die, metaphorically, if she ever loses her.

I looked at my daughter and her husband, trying to communicate with my eyes that I knew how they felt. They both understood what I wanted to say as Bella looked at me with grateful eyes for understanding her point and Edward nodded his assent that what I wanted to convey was right.

Suddenly I felt something shake in my arms. I looked down, panicking, thinking what I have done when I saw my little baby stretching while she yawned, her mouth turning into a big 'O' showing her two teeth, and her eyes closed down after that as she slumbered in her grandfather's arms.

Renesmee looked more serene, more beautiful when she was awake, but she looked even more amazing when she was sleeping, especially when she had my finger clenched in her small fist with her face snuggled in my chest. I started to sway her little form slightly in my arms hoping this may help her sleep more profoundly.

"Dad." A voice made me look up from Renesmee to Bella, who was calling me in a muted whisper. "you will get tired. Let me hold her."

I shook my head. "I can never get tired of her." I mumbled as I kissed her head.

"Oh come on Charlie." Carlisle scoffed lightly. I looked at him with a slightly tight eyes. I was still angry with him. "I also want to hold my granddaughter. You are monopolizing her." He made a face as he too looked intently at our granddaughter. I reluctantly nodded and started to stand up, but Edward beat me there saying "Let me do this Charlie." As he very gently picked her sleeping form in his long arms and carried her to his father, all the while humming to her. Carlisle made an excellent cradle with his arms as he carried Renesmee. She too snuggled in his chest, finding a more appropriate position for her liking and when she found one, she slept peacefully as she clenched Carlisle's finger too in her tiny palm. Esme started to move her fingers in Nessie's bronze hair as Carlisle seated her lightly, all of us looking at her.

"Wanna know who is winning today, Charlie?" Emmett asked as he sat in a chair and switched the television on. "I guess someone is stumped now." He said as he looked at Edward and Bella and chuckled at his own innuendo, where both Edward and Bella gave him dearly looks and I tried to ignore all this. He played a baseball match and I watched it along with looking at Bella and at Nessie.

.

.

.

Jacob had came slightly after two, saying he was busy with Seth and Leah, trying to solve something. I didn't ask them as I knew they will tell me if it was something that I should know about. He was sitting in a far corner with Seth, watching a sleeping Renesmee and the sports.

After numberless innuendos from Emmett and watching two matches of baseball, one match of football, two after match commentary and half hour of news, it was time to go home. I reluctantly waved bye to a joyful Renesmee who had woken up around four and was playing in Bella's lap.

"Can I come tomorrow?" I asked again as I looked at Bella, who was standing with Renesmee in her arms, who was playing with her hair.

"Of course, dad. You can come till you want. No restrictions."

"I hope there are none."

"Never for you." She promised again as I embraced her in my arms.

She was too stiff but she embraced me back with her one arm. I felt a hand patting on my chest. I looked down to my little attention seeker who wanted my attention. "Grampa will come tomorrow." I promised. Nessie clapped her hands in delight hearing this, but was still impatient. I took her in my arms and hugged her to me, wishing I could keep my these two precious girls with me forever. "Tomorrow." I murmured again, a slight warning to my daughter and a promise to my granddaughter, as I gave her back to Bella. She took her willingly, and they both waved my bye as I drove back to my home in my cruiser.

That night I slept peacefully after having my dinner. I wanted to go to LaPush, but I felt it will be right if I kept a little distance for now. I still wanted time to grasp all this stuff of the supernatural world. Though Sue called me and asked if I would come to meet her, I denied. I wasn't ready yet.

And though Renee had called too, to check weather I had any information on Bella's health, but it went as peacefully as I had thought it would.

"Charlie," She shrieked on the phone. "I want to talk to Bella. Now! I want to check how my baby is doing. If you can't find out then I will come there and –"

 _She can't come here. She cannot handle it._ "Renee!" I actually had to yell to calm her. "Bella is better now. She is not able to meet anyone, but she is recovering. Carlisle had admitted her in the hospital at Atlanta, and if her recovery rate is good, she will be all fine in two months." I continued with the same lies I had been told till yesterday. Better to continue what I'd going in than to start a whole new story.

"Charlie," her voice sounded weak, exhausted. "Will Bella really be fine?"

 _Fine and changed._ "I promise. If you want, you can talk to Esme, but not now. Call her by tomorrow noon. She will give you total update on Bella's health."

"This is such a relief, Charlie. I am so happy."

 _Yeah, a relief. At least she is not dead, and is better and happy._ "Yeah." And with this our conversation ended.

I had to talk with Esme tomorrow and ask her to handle Renee. She cannot come here. Not if we want her in a deep shock. With this thought I finally surrendered to my slumber.

.

.

.

The next day, I first went to LaPush. I wanted to clear things with Billy and Sue and tell them that I wasn't angry with them for keeping all this from me. After all, they were trying to protect me.

I took my cruiser and drove to LaPush, hoping they all understand why it was difficult for me to grasp in a go.

I first went to the Black's house. I wanted my best friend back.

Before I could knock, the front foot opened showing a very tired Billy. "Charlie?!" He asked, surprised.

"Hey Billy!" I greeted as I walked to him.

"How're you? Is everything fine? What happen?"

"Can't I come here to meet my friend." I asked slowly as I looked at the pebbles which were lying on their walkway.

I felt, for once, a normal temperature hand pat on the back of my hand. In all this supernatural nonsense, I have forgot what a normal hand feels like. Not hot, not cold, just the temperature like mine. I realized I wanted a break to gain my sanity back.

"Oh!" Billy murmured and pushed his wheelchair towards me. "I am happy that you decided to forgive me."

"I am so sorry for reacting like this. I just needed some time."

"I can understand Charlie." He patted my hand again. "Anyone would need the same. Even I needed it."

"It's good to realize that I am not the only freak here." I chuckled. He laughed too saying "We all are freaks!" as we stepped in the house. We were the two best friends again.

We talked and chatted for about half hour. He asked me how was I feeling, and I told him that now I was happy as at least I had my daughter back. I felt from his words that he knew the reality of Renesmee but was acting as if he didn't know. I let him believe that even I was in the dark in this matter – anything to make it easy for my daughter.

I tested water and asked him the question I knew no one but he can give me the answer to.

"Jacob is always present at the Cullens'." I started. He raised an eyebrow, already anticipating where I was going. "I mean, it is good to have him there, but don't you think it is a little awkward as how you all were at each others neck a few months ago and now you all are like a big extended family?"

To my relief and confusion, he laughed. "Things change Charlie."

"But?"

"Let's say that everything happened for good. You should be happy that Bella is happy having her best friend back, and her two favourite men are not at each others neck all the time." He laughed and I did that too.

It was true. The old animosity which was always between Edward and Jake was now nowhere visible. It was as if Jake had accepted that Bella can just be her best friend and he is happy with that. And Edward had already accepted that Jake was a part of Bella. Finally everything has sorted in its place.

We talked for another few minutes when we decided to go to Sue.

"How did she handle things?" I asked as we were walking to the Clearwater's house.

"It was very hard for her." Billy told me. "She didn't know that our legends really exists. When Seth phased, it was the first shock for her. Then she got second shock when Leah phased too. And when Harry got a heart attack, she almost broke. If it wasn't for her kids who wanted her more than anything else, she would have really lost it."

I was sad that Sue had to handle this all in one day. But I was more relieved as I didn't have to face such extreme things, else I would have really lost it. But I was also happy that finally Sue adjusted to this life.

Sue welcomed us with open arms. She showed no sign that she is uncomfortable in this life. We talked with her for another half hour. When it was ten minutes past eleven, I walked Billy and I back to his house, as it was time to meet Bella and Renesmee.

I even asked Billy if he wanted to come, but he said no, saying he will come by next week. So did Sue.

When I reached the Cullen mansion after purchasing a small gift for my _grandchild_ by ten minutes to twelve, the first thing I saw was that there was no sign of life in this house. Everything was as silent as it if no one lived here. Emmett and Jasper were not in the lawn fighting like they were going yesterday, there was no sign of Jacob, and no sign of the usual chirpy Alice, or of Bella or Edward or Renesmee.

I panicked.

 _They left. They all left leaving me alone. They all are gone._

Suddenly I heard the sound of tire searching on the driveway. I turned around to see Rosalie driving a red convertible with Alice on the passenger's seat. _At least they both were here. This is a relief._ Then I noticed they had their hands full with many number of shopping bags. Alice said hello while Rosalie smiled tentatively at me as they both stepped inside.

I went inside behind them, hoping that I find someone inside.

"What did you brought?"

Alice laughed. "These are for Nessie, I mean Renesmee. We haven't done any shopping for her, so we thought it will be nice to shop for her."

 _Shopping is just for Alice._ I rolled my eyes. "Yeah! Shopping is important." Alice and Bella had even fought many times over the topic of shopping, where Alice was as usual in favour of it.

Alice laughed and so did Rosalie.

Emmett opened the gate as he welcomed Rosalie by a big bear hug. Then he noticed the bags. "What? You both went for shopping, and brought only, how much are these, ten bags."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Emmett, go and bring the other sixty bags which are in the trunk and the backseat."

 _Sixty bags?!_

"Aye, aye, ma'am." He mock saluted as he went outside. Jasper also came and embraced Alice with a huge hug. I pried my eyes away from them, as it was a private moment, and also because I wasn't ready to accept that my almost daughter like Alice also have a boyfriend.

I looked inside the house to give Alice and Jasper a little privacy. Edward was sitting in front of the television, watching some news with Carlisle and Esme was doing some work on her blueprints. This all was fine, but the only thing unnerving was that _there was no sign of Bella or Renesmee._ I panicked and looked at another corner of the room to look for them, but to no vail. She was nowhere to find.

I panicked and looked at Edward for answers. As if he sensed my gaze, he turned and looked at me. "Hello Charlie. How are you?"

"I, I am fine." I muttered still looking for my daughter. "Where is Bella?"

"She is upstairs, sleeping with Renesmee." He murmured as he looked above ad if he could see Bella and Renesmee from here. I relaxed a little and sat down in my usual place. "She was very tired, and so she slept."

"Oh!" _at least that was a relief. But? Was he telling the truth?_

I didn't say anything as I relaxed on the chair, but my insides were not ready to accept this. They were trying to tell me that something was wrong.

I tried to watch news or sports for the whole hour, but I kept looking above in hopes of Bella will come down. It never happen. But Edward went upstairs after the hour saying and yawning, "I guess I could also take a nap. With Renesmee along with us, sleeping is out now."

Before I could nod, Emmett chuckled saying, "Guess they are not able to get proper sleep at night with their night duties." Edward glared at him but he chuckled.

I ignored it. "Welcome to the parenting world kid." I murmured as he stood up from his seat. He thanked me and made his way upstairs.

After another half hour, when Esme finally put her work down, I cleared my throat. It was time for the second most important talk I wanted to have with her. About Renee. I know Renee, if she didn't get any answers by today, she will catch the first flight to Forks tomorrow and come here by herself to check on Bella.

"Esme?"

She looked at me as she put her blueprints aside. I also got attention of Carlisle. It was good. "Hmm."

"Renee called yesterday, to check on Bella."

To my relief, she smiled. "Don't worry about it Charlie." She assured me. "I have already talked with her this morning. I told her that Bella was recovering and she will be able to meet anyone or talk to anyone by three months. She was sad about this, but when I told her that she will recover soon, she was happy about it. I also told her further that due to her recovery, she will get her vocals changed. She was scared about this thing, but she finally accepted it saying, 'if by this she gets better, I guess then it is fine with me' and I said 'trust me, Renee, this all will end on a good note'. With this she finally ended the call."

"Oh!" Esme was much good in all this. I was worrying that she may have to lie for hours, but the way she was saying all these, I think the call would have ended in ten minutes.

I was again silent after that. When I couldn't take anything more, I again looked above hoping Edward and Bella come down. My insides were shouting that something was not right, but I had to trust my daughter. She promised to stay here and she has to keep that promise.

"Charlie?" Esme asked – for how many times or since how many minutes?

"Yes?"

"I was asking if you want to come up with us. I am sure you are more anxious as you haven't met with either Bella or Renesmee."

I was far once happy that they were perceptive enough to understand my unease. It has been a long time to make me think that they were cheating on me. I wanted to see it myself that Bella and Renesmee were here and not far away from me.

I nodded eagerly. I was done with waiting. I just wanted to see that my babies were here. I stood up, too eagerly to stumble on my own step embarrassing myself As Emmett chuckled.

Then suddenly Emmett made a very serious face as if was going to sag something more important or relevant thing. "Are you sure, mom." Emmett asked with a serious straight face. "I mean, do you really want to interrupt them. What if they are busy right now."

I understood what he meant, but I didn't hold into that train if thought. I knew Bella was sleeping, and I have at least this much trust on Bella that she will not do anything with Renesmee with her.

To my relief, Emmett got a tight slap in his head by Rosalie and a dangerous glare from Esme and Carlisle while Alice and Jasper chuckled too.

This was the first time I was going upstairs, after Bella's wedding. Even that time I was at my verge of emotional breakdown to notice anything, but today I noticed how well built this whole house was. How Esme has worked beautifully to make this whole house an amazing home. The house was open with a glass working as the wall at the back side. The stairs were made with iron railings as if the wooden railing could be broken so easily. Every part of the home had a different feeling as if each corner was expressing a different person of the family.

We crossed the first floor, and there near the end of stairs I saw an ancient cross, which, if I was right, belonged to the fifteenth century. This was amazing and a confusing thing. To have such an ancient and unique thing in the house, as if it was an important part of the house or their family. The second floor had three rooms, one of Emmett's, one of Alice's and the other one was Jasper's office cum room. It was again an amusing thing to have a office for such a young boy, who was technically just one year elder than Alice. But again, the Cullens' were themselves amazing and mysterious to have such things.

We finally climbed the stairs which will lead us to the third floor, which had Edward's room. I was afraid about what I will see now. Will I be sorry that I came or happy that I came to have a look? I wanted the answer of this one.

Alice chuckled. "Hope they are not busy right now."

"Alice" Esme scolded. "Behave." Alice made a mock face of hurt but then she smiled as Esme rolled her eyes at Alice.

Esme slowly opened the wooden door which will show me where my daughter and my granddaughter were and what were they doing.

She slowly opened the door without making any noise, afraid if she made any they all will wake up. I held my breath not knowing what I will see.

As soon as the door open, my breath caught in my throat. In the room were sleeping Edward and _his family,_ on the golden bed under the golden comforter. The small light coming from the full glass behind the black couch lightened the black and golden room, emphasizing on the three people sleeping on the bed.

Edward was lying on his bed with Renesmee snuggled on his chest – finding the place more comfortable than anyone's lap – whereas Bella was sleeping with her head on Edward's left hand. Edward has both his hand busy, his left one holding Bella who was snuggled in his left side, whereas his right hand which was holding the small body which was lying very fondly in his chest. Bella's forehead was touching Edward's cheek while Renesmee forehead was tucked more properly in Edward's chin, Renesmee's one hand lying on Bella's cheek, both of their hair mixing with each others, making an another colour.

They all were looking so tranquil sleeping with each other. I was very happy that I got to see this scene where there was a big smile plastered on each of their faces. My eyes wanted to release the happy tears watching this magnificent scene in front of my eyes, but I some how held them there.

"They all are looking..." I couldn't even complete the sentence, as I was speechless.

Esme understood what I meant. "I know. They all are looking so peaceful lying together. This little child, _my granddaughter,_ has made all the difference in our family, in our lives." She mumbled so lovingly of her grandchild, _our grandchild,_ that it amazed me no point. This little charmer, my _granddaughter,_ was an astounding and a breath-taking beauty to hold anyone by her little finger. Just like she has done with everyone.

But Alice had another thoughts as she snickered lightly. "I bet mom, Renesmee is going to become the most spoiled child in this whole world."

"And why won't she?" Esme retorted. "She has such an amazing family to hold onto," Then she patted her cold hand on mine, "and an amazing grampa to love her. She has every right to be spoiled."

"I agree, Esme." I murmured but my voice betrayed me. I wanted to sound nonchalant but my voice showed how elated I was seeing this incredible view of my daughter's family. "Let's go. I don't want to disturb them." I murmured and Esme nodded, all three of us silently stepping out of the room.

Esme closed the door silently and we descended the stairs.

All the while I was thinking how much has changed in the past month, but now everything ended on a happy note.

I again sat on my usual chair – I was not going to leave without playing with my little girl – and watched the news on CNN. After another hour of waiting for my girls, watching the news, my patience was finally rewarded as Bella descended the stairs with Renesmee in her arms, Edward's one hands at her waist.

But they didn't come to me as I had anticipated. They both were heading to the kitchen. "Renesmee is hungry." Edward murmured as he traced her small face with his knuckles. "We will come after feeding her."

"Um," I said. I wanted to feed Renesmee today. I wanted to be a good _grampa_ and feed my family growing child. Bella and Edward looked towards each other then at Carlisle and Esme. Finally they all nodded. Edward brought my little baby to me and placed her in my now not do awkward cradle of arms – I was getting good at it – saying "I'll bring the bottle for her." I was little confused as Bella should be the one feeding her, but I again let it go as Renesmee patted my hand and started playing with my fingers. I tickled her tiny feet and she squirmed in my lap.

Edward went in the kitchen, where as Bella went with Alice who took Bella with her in her big room saying "come Bella, I'll show you want all we had bought for Renesmee today. You'll love it." Edward came after two minutes with Rosalie who was holding a metal bottle, which was fully opaque, in her hands. Rosalie kissed Renesmee's palm and cooed her by tracing her cheeks with her fingers, but I wasn't able to make the words. She finally stood up and gave me the bottle saying "Here grampa." I chuckled at her good imitation of child's voice and took the bottle from her, placing its head in the eagerly waiting mouth.

I couldn't see what she was drinking but form the odd smell it seemed like she was drinking some baby food.

After she was well fed, she played with me. I also gave her her surprise – a blue colour small, but not so small, teddy bear – which she liked a lot to my liking.

Carlisle also sat beside me today, and today I wasn't holding any grudges against him. Today I had come to the conclusion that if is wasn't for him, I would have lost my daughter and so the anger which I was holding against him melted in an instant leaving just gratitude behind. He understood and engulfed me in a brotherly manner, silently communicating that he was sorry for what ever happened and also happy that I forgave him. It was a little awkward for me, but I guess it was the same for him too as he released me too soon.

Renesmee played with both of her grandpas'. I and Carlisle also had an amusing conversation on what will Renesmee call us.

"I want her to call me grampa." I decided. "It gets well."

"This is cheating Charlie." Carlisle disagreed. "I also want the same."

"No." I shook my head. "It is decided. She will call me grampa. And she will call you, let's say, grandpa."

Carlisle was about to shake his head but was interrupted as Esme broke in. "I guess _paw-paw_ sounds good." She murmured.

Carlisle smiled hugely. "It's decided. She'll call me _Papa._ And want about you Esme. What name do you want her to call you with?" He asked as he looked at his wife with very fondly who was holding Nessie, who was playing with her caramel hair.

Esme smiled as she kissed her hot forehead. "I was thinking about _Nonna._ It sounds too good and I am sure it will sound more nice if she says it."

"It's decided then." I murmured with too much joy.

Emmett chuckled. "Rose, we have three more children here." He said as he looked at all us elder people who were acting like children. This made all of us laugh and Nessie laughed too seeing all of us happy.

For the first time I felt complete. I didn't know what her future will hold, but now I was ready for anything. With this in my mind I took my grandchild from her grandmother and started playing with her again, becoming a child myself, and basking myself in her jovial mood.

 **Facts:-**

 **Charlie was still angry with Carlisle but finally forgives him.**

 **Jacob isn't at the Cullen mansion in the second day as it was time for the wolf meeting, where finally Embry and Quil decide to merge with Jacob's pack and both the alpha's – Sam and Jacob – come to the conclusion that both the packs will work differently and simultaneously.**

 **Alice orders Jacob to stay away from Nessie as if he comes inside, Alice will not be able to concentrate on Bella's future.**

 **Carlisle, Esme and Charlie discuss who will be called who as they all want a special name for Renesmee to call then with.**

 **Charlie needs some time to grasp this new world he had been introduced to and so he goes to LaPush the next day. The day when he finally realizes that all the people kept all this from him to protect him.**

 **Edward and Jacob still are at each others neck but not in front if Charlie, so he thinks that Edward and Jacob are good friends now. I mean, just think, if comes to know that Jacob is now behind her granddaughter, what will he do about it. I am sure he will faint. Because string hearted or not, he cannot accept that fact.**

 **Do review and let me know what more should be added in this story and what all is lacking.**


End file.
